


18. Doing Something Together 一起做某件事

by tienian



Series: 多CP短篇集 — OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian
Summary: 聖誕節快到了，而查理還有某件事還沒完成，這件事需要鉤針、毛線，還有很多很多時間。





	18. Doing Something Together 一起做某件事

**Author's Note:**

> OTP第十八篇！我最喜歡親情向的衛斯理家了www

洞穴屋的聖誕一年比一年混亂。

前幾年查理回來的時候，洞穴屋充滿著嬰兒的哭聲，大家都得戴耳塞，以免耳膜被眾嬰兒們淒厲的尖叫給震破。好不容易孩子長大了，大夥本來以為能輕鬆一點，卻發現孩子們的嬉鬧聲一樣很可怕，而且還會到處跑，所到之處像暴風雨一樣混亂。曾經是搜捕手的查理覺得抓到金探子都比抓住詹姆‧天狼星‧波特容易。

幸好，今年查理回到洞穴屋沒多久後，初雪就落下了，還賴著不走。花園裡厚重的積雪很快奪走孩子們的注意力，幾乎所有人都衝出屋外玩耍，他們的父母追在孩子身後，要小孩再多穿一件衣服保暖。洞穴屋只剩幾個人留守，變得安靜許多。查理趁著這段空擋，在壁爐旁邊的沙發上找了個位置坐下。爐火溫暖了他的手，他伸了個懶腰，準備開始工作。

有件事情他必須在聖誕節之前完成。

查理拿出他的針織組還有織到一半的毛衣，開始編織。這是一件橘紅色底，有著藍色字樣的毛衣。他在羅馬尼亞時會趁著休假織一點，不過進度還是落後，如果想在聖誕節前織完，他得加緊努力才行。

這不是他第一次織毛衣了，因此查理的動作很靈活快速，他太投入在編織中，沒注意到兩個小小的身影接近他。

茉莉與弗雷是唯二沒跑出去玩的孩子，他們本想待在客廳下巫師棋，不過查理叔叔吸引了他們的注意。他們躲在沙發旁，著迷地看著查理的動作。他們無法想像，那麼強壯、手臂上還有傷疤的查理叔叔，居然也會有這麼居家的一面。這真的是那位常跟龍搏鬥的叔叔嗎？鉤針跟他粗壯的手臂相比顯得好細，而叔叔使用鉤針的樣子跟用魔杖時一樣靈巧，織出來的結複雜又細緻。兩人偷偷看了許久，後來弗雷忍不住出聲。

「查理叔叔，你在織什麼？」他問。弗雷有著黝黑的肌膚與深色鬈髮，趴在扶手上，一雙大眼好奇地看著查理。「是聖誕毛衣嗎？」

查理抬起頭，第一次注意到侄子侄女在他身邊。 _這些小傢伙，什麼時候長那麼大了？_ 每次查理回家，都驚訝於孩子們的成長。他還記得弗雷牙牙學語的模樣（他以前總是叫他「扎」理叔叔），還有茉莉剛學會走路，腳步不穩的樣子。此刻，他們卻像個小大人一樣。

「沒錯，我在織聖誕毛衣。」查理回答，看向他的侄子與侄女，「弗雷，茉莉，你們怎麼沒有跟其他人出去玩？」他的手持續將鉤針穿過毛線，他已經熟練到可以邊織邊聊天了。

茉莉撅起嘴。「大家都 **好幼稚** 。」她抱怨，查理得忍住微笑的衝動。弗雷和茉莉都才十歲而已。

「對啊，幼稚得很。」弗雷附和，他依舊盯著查理的動作。

他們兩人認真地看了一會查理的工作，外面的嬉鬧聲傳進室內，聽得出來大家正在享受雪地裡的時光。弗雷和茉莉看了眼窗外，可是兩人還是沒有移動。查理暫時停下手裡的工作，仔細打量弗雷跟茉莉，相較於其他人對於過節的歡騰，這兩個小傢伙似乎沒那麼開心。

「要是薇朵兒在就好了。」茉莉手撐著頭，看著在外頭打雪仗的堂弟堂妹們，悶悶不樂地抱怨。

弗雷贊同地點點頭。「我想跟她一起玩。」

 _原來是這樣。_ 弗雷和茉莉跟薇朵兒差一歲，三人因為年齡相近，家族聚會時總玩在一塊。不過，今年薇朵兒去了霍格華茲，而弗雷和茉莉必須等到明年才能跟她一起去。

他抓了抓鬍子，思考該如何安慰他們。他知道薇朵兒再過五天就要回來了。不過「五天」對這兩個孩子來說恐怕有一世紀那麼長。於是，他沒有要他們耐心等待，而是決定教他們一個能加快時間的魔法。

「你們要試試看嗎？」他提議，用鉤針指著織到一半毛衣。「我想我可能會需要一點幫助。」

弗雷似乎很感興趣，他立刻坐到查理旁邊，躍躍欲試。茉莉雖然也擠到查理身旁，卻是一臉懷疑。

「為什麼你不用魔法？」她問，「奶奶都是用魔法織毛衣的。」每年聖誕節，茉莉最喜歡看奶奶用魔杖指揮鉤針，將一綑綑毛線織成毛衣。等她完成之後，茉莉可以收到上面有「Ｍ」字樣的毛衣，跟奶奶的一樣。

查理嘴角勾起一抹笑，他不顧茉莉抗議揉了揉她的頭髮，一派輕鬆地回答：「為什麼？嘿，這是個好問題。不過，要回答這個問題需要一點時間，要不我們可以編織邊聊？」他說完拿起鉤針，調皮地眨了眨眼。

茉莉看起來有點不服氣，不過並沒有反對，查理知道她其實很心動。查理開始他的教學，他先示範給他們看，再讓弗雷還有茉莉練習。一開始，他得握著侄子侄女的手，一步一步教他們如何將鉤針穿過對的孔，並將毛線拉緊。不過經過幾次練習後，他們就不再需要查理的引導。茉莉的手很巧，很快就學會基本的動作，可是她容易因為急躁而做錯；弗雷則是多花了一點時間才學會，不過他較為細心，所以雖然織得慢，卻比較少出錯。

確認他們倆都學會之後，查理便要兩個人輪流織一段。他仔細監督兩人織出的花樣，一邊說出他的故事。

「為什麼不用魔法？因為我第一次織毛衣時比你們還小呢，連魔杖都沒有。」

弗雷驚訝地抬起頭，手邊的動作也停下來了，查理示意他繼續織。茉莉的好奇心完全被勾起了，她緊挨著查理，滿臉期盼。

他們的模樣讓查理忍不住微笑，也不免感到緊張。這是他第一次講這則往事，不過他的直覺告訴他，弗雷和茉莉很適合聽這則故事。他深吸了口氣，開始講關於他織的第一件毛衣的故事。

＊＊＊

查理第一次織毛衣時只有九歲。

那一年的九月一號，他看著比爾跳上前往霍格華茲的火車。他假裝很為比爾高興，比爾從車廂內探出頭，朝家人揮手時，他揮得比其他人都起勁。不過當火車緩緩駛離月台，留下空曠的月台時，查理卻心底覺得酸酸的。他當時還太小，不知道該怎麼說出自己的感覺。只想著如果爸媽一定要有一對雙胞胎的話，為什麼不是他跟比爾是雙胞胎？這樣他就能跟比爾一起去學校了。

比爾走了之後，查理的生活變得好無聊。

如果比爾沒有離開，這本該是查理人生中最棒的一年的！去年十月， _ **那個人**_ 消失了，大家不用再提心吊膽地躲在家裡，比爾和查理也終於獲准去花園裡玩耍。

在比爾入學前的夏天，查理整天都和比爾在一塊，比爾總能發明有趣的遊戲，他們可以玩上一整天。白天他會跟比爾切磋巫師棋，或是騎掃帚。因為家裡只有一隻掃帚，所以比爾和查理會輪流騎著掃帚在花園裡繞圈子，另外一人則會朝花園丟球，要騎掃帚的人練習接住。那顆「球」是在路邊撿到的破爛皮球，不過對兄弟倆來說，是屬於他們的金探子。

晚上，當媽催他們去睡，把他們趕回房間之後，比爾和查理會躺在床上嘰嘰喳喳地討論著當天經歷的冒險，還有隔天到底要玩些什麼。他們常常聊得太開心，爸還得再進來安撫他們。

這些娛樂在比爾離開之後，查理都有試著自己玩過，可是他很快地就發現自己玩一點也不好玩。

當然，他還有派西，可是派西才五歲，跟他玩起來沒有跟比爾在一起時那麼有趣。查理偶爾會跟他下巫師棋（他得承認，派西學得好快，棋藝一直在進步），還會趁媽不注意時跟他開點玩笑，逗弄一下弟弟。至於其他弟妹，他們都太小了，一點也不好玩，但是查理還是會陪媽照顧他們（說是照顧，大多時間他都在阻止弗雷或喬治碰不該碰的東西）。

而且比爾離開後，原本屬於他們的房間變得好大、好空。查理開始每天晚上都留著一盞燈，不然他會睡不著。

 _原來時間是這麼難熬的嗎？_ 查理發現自己總在等著比爾的信，比爾通常會寫三封信，其中一封給爸媽，另外一封給他，還有一封給弟妹（由派西負責唸給其他人聽）。信寄來後，他會花好幾個小時反覆閱讀、咀嚼比爾寫的內容，再好好地寫出回信。哥哥將霍格華茲描述的好吸引人 —— 會移動的階梯、愛說話的畫像、好吃的食物，還有精采的魁地奇球賽！（既然比爾在葛來分多，查理決定自己也要支持葛來分多的球隊。）每一封信都讓查理愈來愈期待霍格華茲的生活，恨不得兩年的時光快點從手中流過。

只是，比爾寄來的信愈來愈少。剛開學時，他三兩天就會寫一封信，隨著考試與功課逐漸增加，查理有時要等兩個禮拜才能收到信。而且比爾總愛提到他的同學，查理一位也不認識，也對他們不感興趣。

十一月初的午後，查理又收到比爾的信了。當他看到貓頭鷹時本來很驚喜 —— 這幾天陰雨綿綿，他只得待在屋子裡，還常被媽拉去做家事。比爾的信來得正好，可以讓他打發閒暇時光。

這天下午衛斯理家難得很平靜。雙胞胎被媽趕去午睡了，派西在客廳翻著只有圖畫的書，榮恩和金妮則在一旁玩玩具，媽的家事做到一段落，正坐在餐桌旁休息。查理在沙發上找了個舒服的位置躺著，興奮地拆開比爾的信。他高昂的心情在開始讀信的第一行時逐漸冷卻。比爾花了很長的篇幅講他跟室友參加萬聖節派對的事，查理並不完全懂比爾與朋友間的玩笑，也搞不清到底誰是艾德，誰又是喬瑞。 _為什麼比爾要一直提到其他人？_ 他悶悶地想，把信放下，長嘆一口氣。

「怎麼了？你一向很喜歡收到比爾的信的。」媽問。查理回頭一看，發現餐桌上不知何時出現了好幾綑毛線，而媽在織東西。

「沒什麼。」他咕噥，將信折好，收進褲子口袋。

茉莉打量著查理，眼神似乎能看穿他的心思。「我們都很想比爾。」她平靜地說，「不過他聖誕假期就要回來了。」

 _還有一個多月。_ 查理覺得心情又變得更差了。 _何況_ _ —— _ 他用手碰了碰褲子裡的信，過去兩個月累積的疑慮湧上心頭。

「萬一他不想回來呢？」他小聲地問。「萬一他有了其他朋友之後再也不要我們呢？」

茉莉驚訝地看向查理，她將手邊的東西放下，起身去給查理一個擁抱。查理覺得自己快被媽媽抱到窒息了，可是他並沒有反抗。

「親愛的，不管比爾有多少朋友，他 **永遠** 都會是你的哥哥。」媽媽說，又將他摟得更緊一點。

「真的嗎？」

「 **真的。** 」茉莉放開他，親了親查理的臉頰。

茉莉的語氣好肯定，查理瞬間覺得心情變得輕鬆許多。他用手抹了抹臉頰，眼神飄向媽剛剛落下的針織工具。茉莉又回到餐桌邊，熟練地拿起鉤針繼續編織。兩支鉤針上都繞著毛線，鉤針相互交叉，環繞彼此，不一會就織出好看的花樣。查理盯著看了好一會，覺得媽媽的動作好優雅，她手中的鉤針就像魔杖一樣，神奇地將一條條毛線組織成好看的花紋。

「媽，你在織什麼？」他好奇地問。

「聖誕套頭毛衣。」媽頭也沒抬地回答，「聖誕節快到囉，得加緊趕工才行。」

查理這才想起每年聖誕節媽都會給他們每一個人織一件毛衣。查理的衣櫃裡有從小到大媽媽織給他的毛衣，除了去年之外。當時 _ **那個人**_ 剛消失沒多久，雖然有些巫師開始慶祝了，可是正氣師還在捉拿餘下的食死人，魔法界可說是一片混亂。沒有人有時間過聖誕節，因此當然沒有毛衣。

外頭的雨滴滴答答地響，看來今天是無法去花園玩了，於是查理繼續觀察媽媽編織。這件毛衣她用了橘紅色的毛線，亮眼得很。媽媽輕巧地穿針引線，每一步都好溫柔，可是織出來的布料卻很緊實。

她的動作讓查理看得入迷，接著他忽然想到一個好點子。

「媽，我可以幫你織！」他衝到餐桌旁，打斷茉莉的工作。「我可以織比爾的毛衣！」

茉莉抬起頭，不過手邊的動作從沒停過。「查理，編織是很需要耐心的，而且需要很長的時間。」她說，「你確定你做得來嗎？」

查理點點頭，雖然他並不是那麼確定，他只是覺得編織看起來很有趣而已。而且，他也想給比爾一個特別的聖誕禮物。

假使茉莉看出兒子的真實想法，也什麼都沒說。她只是拿出了另一套鉤針與毛線，開始教查理最基本的花紋。

 

查理很快就證明，他對於編織並不是三分鐘熱度。

也許是因為他終於有事情可做，不用再老盼著比爾的信，查理對於編織的熱情比茉莉想的要深。

接下來一個月，她會在空閒時間教查理編織，或是看看他目前織毛衣的進度，給他一點建議。有時候，甚至不用茉莉主動，查理便會拿著他的半成品來請教茉莉，問她該怎麼織肩膀的部分，或是領口有沒有特別的織法。

每天晚上，當大家吃完晚飯後，查理會窩在沙發上，專注地照著茉莉的教導將鉤針引進對的結裡面，將毛線用鉤針緊緊綁在一起。茉莉則站在餐桌旁，揮一揮魔杖，好幾組鉤針與毛線在她的命令下同時動作，一次織好幾件毛衣。

這年秋季，天氣實在太差，不是颳風就是下雨，孩子們根本無法出去玩。亞瑟和茉莉都以為這是讓查理對於編織如此熱衷的原因。雖然這話不假，不過編織吸引查理的還有另一點 —— 他發現編織能讓他一次專注於一件小事。每次打一個結、穿一個洞、拉一條毛線，這些規律又穩定的動作讓他安心。

在他忙於編織的時候，時間也過得比較快。有時候查理織到忘我，要爸媽提醒才會拖著腳步回房間睡覺。就連他十歲生日那一天，他也堅持在吃完蛋糕之後要打一點毛線，不過那一天他的進度異常緩慢，因為他一直被喬治還有弗雷給打斷。

除了白天之外，查理有時也會半夜爬起來織。沒辦法，才剛學會編織的他織得很慢，織錯了的話還得拆開來重新織。他花了好久的時間才學會怎麼織袖子，而等他學會的時候，聖誕節已經快到了，他只好趁熄燈之後偷偷趕工。

有好些個夜晚，他會就著房間裡昏黃的燈光編織。當大家都睡了以後，洞穴屋變得好安靜，查理發現自己能更專注地編織。他會一直織到眼皮沈重到睜不開時，才戀戀不捨地把手上的鉤針放下，躺到床上，不一會就落入夢鄉。

查理織完毛衣的那一刻是在十二月的某一夜。當時比爾再兩天就要回家了，因此查理從早到晚都在瘋狂地編織，當他終於完成時已經將近午夜了，他從來沒有這麼晚睡過。

可是查理一點都不想睡。織完毛衣讓他覺得心情舒暢，他等不及要把毛衣送給比爾了！他小心翼翼地將剛織好的毛衣收起，準備隔天早上去給媽看看有沒有需要修改的地方。接著，他推開門，墊著腳尖走下階梯，雖然老舊的樓梯還是不爭氣地發出吱嘎聲。

查理的目標是廚房 —— _嘿，既然他都把毛衣織完了，他應該能給自己一點獎賞吧？_ 查理決定給自己泡一杯熱巧克力，這是十歲的他的拿手菜。

還沒走到樓下，查理就發覺情況不對，客廳還有廚房的燈是亮著的。光暈染上最後幾階階梯，查理站在陰影裡，好奇地往客廳看。

媽還醒著，她坐在餐桌旁編織，手的動作一如既往地迅速，她手中的毛線是橘紅色，跟火焰一樣亮眼。在查理決定編織的那一天，媽就是在織這件毛衣。奇怪的是，查理知道媽織給其他人的套頭毛衣都是淡藍色，包括他自己織給比爾的也是，而且 ——

查理忽然發現，這是他第二次看到媽不用魔法編織，第一次是他決定織毛衣給比爾的那天。除此之外，媽一直都是用魔法，用魔杖一次指揮好幾組鉤針。

 _媽在織給誰？_ 查理好奇地想，他看得出來媽手中的毛衣有織一個字母，就像她織的其他毛衣一樣，可是距離太遠，查理看不清楚。

雖然害怕被罵，可是好奇心還是驅使他走下樓。茉莉沈浸在編織中，完全沒注意到查理，他直到走到餐桌邊才出聲。

「媽？」

茉莉抬起頭，有一瞬間查理很怕媽媽會投來責難的眼光。

媽媽看起來一點也不生氣，相反地，她的眼眶紅紅的。

她剛剛哭過。

查理不知道該怎麼辦。他才十歲，他印象中的大人是不會哭的。

媽媽很快地用手背擦了擦臉，當她開口時，語氣又恢復正常，雖然查理注意到她的聲音有點顫抖，還帶著鼻音。

「親愛的，你怎麼還沒睡？該不會又做惡夢了？」她問。

 查理搖了搖頭，他已經很久沒有做過惡夢了。「我織完毛衣了。」他小聲地說，想解釋自己為何會在廚房。「我只是想喝杯熱可可。」

「已經很晚了，先去睡吧。熱巧克力可以明天喝。」媽媽的話好輕，聽起來卻讓查理心沉沉的。

茉莉說完之後又低下頭開始編織，查理知道自己該聽媽媽的話，但他的眼神飄到了媽媽在織的毛衣上，橘紅色的毛衣上用藍色毛線織了「Ｆ」。

是織給誰的呢？毛衣看起來太大，是給成人的尺寸，才四歲的弗雷根本不可能穿得下。不過查理很快就注意到，餐桌上有另外一件已完成的毛衣，一樣是橘紅色底配上藍字，字母是「Ｇ」。

Ｆ跟Ｇ。成對的毛衣。查理明白媽為何會哭了。

這兩件毛衣是織給費邊還有吉昂舅舅的。

查理對於兩位舅舅的記憶並不多。他記得舅舅們很高大，臉上總是掛著微笑，而他們的笑聲能震破洞穴屋的玻璃。家裡的掃帚是他們送給查理的禮物，他第一次飛行還是費邊舅舅帶他的呢！當時他不過五歲，所以是費邊舅舅坐在前面帶著他飛，在後座的查理整趟飛行都緊緊抓著舅舅的腰。他們在洞穴屋的花園裡繞了一圈，掃帚離地兩米高而已，查理卻覺得彷彿環遊了整個世界。

費邊還有吉昂舅舅去年九月戰死了。查理現在敢飛得更高，也敢飛到更遠一點的地方，不過第一次飛行的神奇感受依舊深深印在他心裡。

媽媽織毛衣時很流暢，她一針一線地編織，沒有任何多餘的動作。在看過媽用魔法編織之後，查理發現相比之下用手編織有多麽緩慢，而且需要更多的注意力。他沒有問媽為何不乾脆用魔法。

 **有時候你就是不該使用魔法** ，查理自己在編織時有了這樣的想法。雖然織毛衣很花時間，而且織錯了還得拆開一部分的線重新來過，不過查理發現當他在緩慢地織毛衣時，他好像沒有這麼想念比爾了。至少，他不再對比爾的離開感到那麼難受。

或許媽媽也是這麼想的。

查理沒有回房間，他拉開茉莉旁邊的椅子坐下，怯生生地問：「媽，我可以幫忙嗎？這個花紋我還沒學過。」

茉莉驚訝地看向查理，她的雙眼依舊紅腫。查理很怕媽媽強迫他回房間，可是媽媽只是點了點頭，並要查理坐到她懷裡，然後將手中的鉤針遞給查理。

媽媽握著他的手，溫暖的手掌帶領著查理，一步一步地教他織新的花紋。

他們織得很慢，不過查理並不著急，夜晚很長，他們有很多時間。查理一邊織一邊想著費邊與吉昂舅舅，編織像是一個開關，每多織一個結，他似乎就能想起關於舅舅們的一些小事 —— 有些只是一閃而過的片段，像是吉昂舅舅的笑容，或是費邊舅舅的鬼臉，有些比較長。他記起費邊舅舅最喜歡把派西背在肩上，雖然派西一開始會驚恐地尖叫，時間久了卻會開心地揮手；而金妮出生時，吉昂舅舅在場，當他第一眼看到金妮時，查理知道舅舅快要哭出來了，不過他還是忍到去廁所時才放聲大哭。

他想起每次舅舅來的時候，都會給孩子們一個大大的擁抱。舅舅的鬍渣好刺，可是他們又喜歡用鬍子磨蹭比爾和查理的臉頰，比爾和查理每次都被他們的鬍子搔得哈哈大笑。

媽媽握著查理的手，把毛線拉緊。查理覺得他彷彿在將回憶緊緊織進毛衣中，同時也在腦海中用記憶編織出舅舅們的形象。待在媽媽懷中的查理，偶爾會聽到茉莉吸鼻子的聲音。

後來，查理才知道媽媽織的是費邊跟吉昂舅舅最喜歡的樣式。

＊＊＊

查理直到說完故事的那一刻都在編織。在開始講故事後沒多久，他就注意到弗雷和茉莉是不可能邊聽他講故事邊織毛衣的，所以後來編織工作就由他全部接手。

他在說完後長嘆了口氣，看了看身旁的兩位小鬼。弗雷與茉莉坐在查理兩側，頭靠在他的手臂上，兩人都微蹙著眉。雖然沙發上還有空間，他們倆似乎打定主意要黏在叔叔身上。

查理繼續編織，他手中的毛衣已大致成形，茉莉認出橘紅色底上的藍色字母，是「Ｇ」。

「這是要給吉昂舅公的嗎？」她問，手撫上柔軟的布料，摸著「Ｇ」的藍色毛線。

「沒錯。」查理回答。自從孫兒們接連出生之後，媽要織的毛衣愈來愈多了，不過她還是想持續為已逝的兄弟們各織一件毛衣。查理在知道這件事之後，自願幫茉莉的忙。他已經比九歲時進步太多了，不需要母親的指導也能自己織出一件毛衣。

茉莉靜靜地看了一陣子，她本來以為查理叔叔只是太閒，才不用魔法編織，可是在了解毛衣背後的故事之後，她開始覺得這件毛衣一定要用手織才行。「我可以幫忙嗎？」她問。

查理叔叔的藍眼睛和以往一樣溫暖。「當然可以。」他停下動作，將毛衣拿給茉莉。

茉莉開心地接過查理的鉤針，開始編織。她織完一段後，將工具遞給弗雷，讓弗雷也有機會嘗試。

弗雷在聽完故事後就一句話也沒說，查理從他緊皺的眉頭看出來他在思考某件事，不過並沒有催促他，只是在弗雷編織時給他一點建議，而弗雷也每織一點就會拿給查理檢查，確認自己沒犯錯。

弗雷和茉莉輪流織了好一會，有一次輪到弗雷的時候，弗雷卻忽然停下動作，眼神帶著超齡的憂慮。

「查理叔叔，」他說話時聲音很小聲，查理差點沒聽清楚，「弗雷叔叔也會有毛衣嗎？」

查理一時之間不知該如何回答。

小弗雷與他的弟弟弗雷同名，可是兩人的個性一點也不像。小弗雷敏感又成熟，相較之下，他妹妹蘿可珊妮倒比較像喬治與弗雷，是天生的搗蛋鬼。查理有時候會想，是不是「弗雷」這個名字讓他對悲傷比較敏感。

他大可以岔開話題，不過查理覺得，既然他已經誠實告訴他們關於吉昂與費邊舅舅的事，他們也該知道另外一件毛衣的事。

「對，他會有。」他不自覺地把聲音放低，即使已經過了快十五年，他還是無法好好地談這件事。「奶奶每年都會織一件給他，因為他是我們的家人， **永遠都是** 。」

弗雷聽完用力地點了點頭，看起來似乎沒有那麼憂慮了。他繼續手上的動作，不過才穿了幾條毛線，他又停了下來。

「我想要幫奶奶一起織。」他抬起頭，看起來很認真。

「奶奶會很高興有人幫她的。」查理笑著說，心裡卻不免覺得有點感慨。 _這兩個小鬼頭什麼時候變得這麼懂事了？_

聽到查理的回答，弗雷終於露出微笑，只是當他低頭看向毛衣時，憂慮再度回到他臉上。「呃，我想我可能得多練習。」他指著他剛剛織的部分。

外行人也能輕易分辨出哪裡是弗雷跟茉莉織的，跟查理的作品相比，他們織出來的布料比較鬆散，還起了好幾個毛球。

茉莉肯定也注意到了，她有些氣餒地看著毛衣，但機靈的她很快就想出一個點子。這孩子可能比她爸還要聰明，雖然查理有預感她不會跟派西一樣愛遵守規矩。

「我們可以織點什麼給薇朵兒！當作練習，就像查理叔叔當年織給比爾叔叔一樣。」她說，雙眼閃閃發亮。「等我們變得熟練之後就可以幫奶奶了。」

弗雷似乎覺得這是個好點子，他期盼地看向查理。

「我們可以從襪子開始。」查理建議，「簡單而且又不花時間。」

「好！」他們倆一口同聲地說。

他們充滿期望的臉龐讓查理心頭暖暖的，他伸出雙臂，將兩人摟入懷中，並用力地親了一下兩人的額頭。弗雷和茉莉即使心底覺得害羞，也沒有反抗。

＊＊＊

經過討論，弗雷和茉莉決定一人負責一隻襪子。查理花了整個下午的時間教他們怎麼織襪子，而吃完晚餐後，他們三人便窩在沙發上，織著各自的作品。弗雷和茉莉進步得很快，而且愈來愈熟練。查理看得出來他們想徹夜趕工，不過睡覺時間一到，他們還是被爸媽趕回房間了。

在孩子們都去睡覺後，大人終於能鬆了一口氣。大多數人選擇一起看電視，並喝杯酒 —— 梅林知道他們有 **多麼** 需要酒精。查理沒有加入他們，而是繼續坐在老位置上編織，等他明天織完之後再加入大夥也不急。他邊哼著歌，邊開始織起毛衣的袖子。

「還沒完成嗎？」比爾不知什麼時候坐到查理對面，他拿著一瓶酒與兩個酒杯，幫兩人都倒了一點酒。

「快了。」查理回答，抽空喝了一口酒，清涼的啤酒將他的睡意全部趕走。他在羅馬尼亞最想念的就是英國的啤酒。

「茉莉跟我說了你的故事。」比爾說，剛才晚餐時茉莉很興奮地跟她分享下午的經歷，還給比爾看她正在織給薇朵兒的襪子。「我想你漏掉了結局。」他朝弟弟眨了眨眼。

查理抬了抬眉，反駁道：「這是我的故事，難道不是由我決定結局嗎？」

「查理，你不能省略結局，就因為你不喜歡。」比爾輕哼了一聲。

查理不理會他，繼續編織，雖然一想起當時的事，他就忍不住偷笑。當年，他跟媽一起織給舅舅們的毛衣，當他們完工時已經是早上了。查理放下鉤針後才驚覺自己有多麽睏，他從白天開始補眠，睡得一塌糊塗，等他終於有精力把他織給比爾的毛衣拿給媽媽看時，已是比爾回家前一天，而他犯的錯就連茉莉也沒時間更改。

「好吧，既然你那麼堅持 —— 結局是我織了一件毛衣給你。」他回答，雙眼閃爍著狡黠的光。「這樣你滿意了嗎？」

比爾顯然一點也不滿意，他一口氣將啤酒灌完，然後大聲抱怨：「查理，那件該死的毛衣只有 **一條袖子** ！」

沒錯，查理可能織得太匆忙，不知怎麼地少織了一條袖子，比爾回家前就聽爸媽說弟弟有個「驚喜」要給他，因此非常期待。結果當他收到缺了袖子的毛衣時，根本不知道該如何反應。更慘的是，他還被迫穿著那件毛衣拍全家福照。

「有就不錯了，你這不知感恩的傢伙。」查理回嘴，兩人互看一眼，然後大笑出聲。

他們響亮的笑聲引起了客廳裡其他人的注意，連坐在廚房餐桌旁的茉莉也聽到了，她看向她最年長的兩個兒子，手邊的工作從沒停過。即使關節不再靈活，視力也不如以往，她編織起來依舊迅速，或許哪天她會退休，把這份工作分給小茉莉和小弗雷，不過肯定不是今年。

在茉莉的巧手之下，弗雷的毛衣已經大致完成，只差一些收尾的工作。今年，她為弗雷選了猩紅色的底，「Ｆ」字則是使用綠色的毛線。

比爾和查理的鬥嘴持續著，而她的其他兒女與他們的伴侶也加入他們，客廳很快地變得吵雜，有時候她的孩子們可以比孫子們還吵。茉莉搖搖頭， _這些孩子，到了幾歲都是這樣，_ 她無奈地想。雖然她的視線還是停留在他們身上，聽著大夥爽朗的笑聲，她的嘴角忍不住上揚，勾起一抹微笑。

茉莉邊看著她的家人邊織毛衣，她想起弗雷在的時候也是這樣，家裡永遠不缺乏笑聲。她腦海中飄過一個個畫面，每一幕都有她的兒子。她重溫著這些回憶，與此同時，她手中的鉤針熟稔地穿過一個個結，將毛線緊緊地織在一起。

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305477) by [tienian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian)




End file.
